


matter of trust

by beforethesunset



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Hand Jobs, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29076606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beforethesunset/pseuds/beforethesunset
Summary: Anakin gives Luke some advice on how to get Ben to open up.Luke doesn't buy it, but he's willing to give it a try.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker/Ben Solo, Luke Skywalker/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	matter of trust

**Author's Note:**

> i finally wrote luke/ben after wanting to for months lol.

“Are you sure this is a good idea, father?”

Luke Skywalker is not one to question the advice he gets, but what Anakin has suggested is far beyond what he believes is the right thing to do.

“Yes, Luke. Obi-Wan did it with me when he was my master and it helped me.”

“Until it didn’t,” Luke remarks, looking at the Force ghost of his father. Anakin sighs and turns away from him, staring at the lush jungle of Yavin 4. 

“That is not my point, Luke. My point is, that if you do it, Ben will eventually open up to you, and then you can truly help him.”

Luke bites his lip and runs a hand through his hair, unsure if he should take Anakin’s advice or not. It’s morally wrong, but nothing else has helped Ben deal with the pull of the dark side—perhaps this is what he should do, even if it doesn’t feel right.

“Alright, I’ll try it,” Luke sighs and Anakin gives him a small smile, clapping him on the shoulder.

“Good. Let me know if it works,” his father says before fading away, leaving him to find his nephew. 

It doesn’t take long to find Ben—the boy is surprisingly easy to find, especially once you know his hiding places. He’s curled up behind a thick layer of trees, hidden behind long vines. There’s a datapad in his hands, but Luke can’t see what he’s looking at, not that it matters. 

He stands there for a moment, silently watching the boy. Ben is only fifteen—a child, Luke tells himself—and he’s already dealing with the weight of the world on his shoulders. At least Luke was an adult when that happened, but Ben, the sweet, innocent boy has had to struggle with it his whole life. 

Luke knows the expectations of Leia have always kept Ben from pursuing his own goals and doing what he wants (“Why can’t he be a pilot, Leia? He doesn’t need to be a damned Jedi,” Han would argue). He’s pretty sure the only reason Ben hasn’t run away is because he’d disappoint his mother. 

Besides Leia, there’s also something far darker trying to determine Ben’s destiny: Snoke. At first, Luke wasn’t sure Snoke was real—kids have imaginary friends, after all. But once Ben began training under him, it became clear that Snoke was very much real. He’s a dark presence that often overshadows Ben’s Force signature with his own, showing an  _ almost _ unnatural ability at using the dark side of the Force.

It would be unnatural, if only his family didn’t have a history with the dark side. While Anakin returned to the light, he was Darth Vader for years, and showed signs of darkness before then. That’s what they all fear will happen to Ben—Snoke will corrupt him, just like Palpatine did to Anakin, and it will be too late to save him.

That fear is why Luke is even attempting to do this. If there’s anything he can do to stop Snoke from invading his nephew’s views even more, then he’s going to do it. Even if it is wrong, in more ways than one.

“Ben?” Luke questions, stepping forward and into the boy’s space. Ben looks up at him before shutting off his datapad, setting it aside.

“Yes, Master Luke?” 

“Do you trust me?” He asks, sitting cross legged next to Ben, their knees touching. They almost never have physical contact now; when Ben was younger, before his training, the boy would stop at nothing to give him a hug or climb up on his shoulders.

“Why wouldn’t I?” Ben’s eyebrows furrow in confusion and Luke barely stops himself from reaching out and trying to smooth out the crease between them. 

“I’m just making sure, Ben. I would like to try something with you.”

He rests his gloved hand on his nephew’s thigh, squeezing it lightly, hoping the gesture will have the effect Anakin says it would—it does. A blush forms on Ben’s face and he tries to pull his leg away, but Luke stops him.

“Ben, I’m going to ask you again. Do you trust me?”

“Of course, Master Luke,” Ben answers quietly, although Luke can feel his hesitation. 

“Then let me help you,” he says before leaning over and capturing Ben’s lips in his own.

Luke feels his nephew’s surprise through the Force but doesn’t pull away, instead cusping Ben’s cheek with his real hand. The boy’s skin is soft and warm, just like his lips. He runs his tongue over Ben’s bottom lip, trying to get him to kiss back. It has the opposite effect and makes Ben pull away, eyes wide in shock.

“Master, w-what are you doing?” Ben asks, moving away from him. Part of Luke just wants to pull his nephew closer to him and kiss him again—to show him  _ exactly _ what he’s doing—but he stays where he is, reaching out with the Force.

He wraps his own Force signature around Ben, attempting to calm the boy down. After a few moments it works, but Ben still looks at him warily.

“I’m trying to help you, Ben,” Luke explains. “Even though you don’t understand now, you will later. Just let me do this, please.”

He never begs for anything, but he  _ needs _ Ben to accept his help. Ben can’t fall to the dark side, and this is the only solution. At least that is what Luke’s telling himself.

That kiss, although only a few seconds, had stirred something within him—something he had always denied. He’s never really been attracted to someone; not even Leia, especially once he found out they were siblings. 

But once he started training Ben—raising him—Luke found himself becoming obsessed with the boy. He had dreams of his nephew growing up and  _ loving _ him, and they only got more and more frequent as Ben got older. That’s why he’s pulled away from him; to stop himself from doing something he’d regret.

Now, however, Luke can’t bring himself to regret kissing him. It felt  _ right _ , and the Force around them seemed to hum in approval. Maybe Anakin was right after all.

“Come here,” Luke says softly, extending his hand. Ben stares at it for a moment before taking it, and Luke gently pulls him closer, into his lap. It’s the most intimate thing he’s experienced in years, and he has to stop himself from blushing. 

“I’m not going to hurt you,” he reassures his nephew, who looks at him nervously. “You’re safe with me, Ben.”

Luke gently grabs the back of Ben’s head before leaning in, kissing him again. Ben reciprocates this time, and it’s everything Luke has ever wanted. Their kiss is tender and slow, and he relishes in the moan Ben makes when he slips his tongue in his mouth. 

It ends too soon, when Ben suddenly pulls away, getting off of his lap. 

“Ben? What’s wrong?” Luke asks, but is ignored by his nephew, who begins pacing.

“Ben, talk to me,” he demands, grabbing the boy’s arm and making him stand still.

“It’s nothing,” Ben insists, but Luke doesn’t believe him—the worry in his eyes betrays his words. 

“Tell me,  _ please _ .”

Ben crosses his arms and bites his lip, clearly debating whether or not he should confess. It takes him a minute, but Luke lets out the breath he had been holding when Ben finally talks.

“It’s Snoke,” the boy whispers and sits down, putting his head in his hands. Luke is quickly besides him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

“What did he say?”

“That you don’t love me and—”

“That isn’t true,” Luke interrupts, knowing where this is going. Snoke has been trying to convince Ben that nobody in his life cares for him, which couldn’t be further from the truth.

Leia and Han left Ben with him because they loved their son too much; they were afraid of feeling how Luke does. And he loves Ben, adores him, even with all his flaws. 

“You know it isn’t the truth, Ben. We love you.  _ I love you _ .” 

He pulls Ben’s hands away from his face and leans in once more, kissing him passionately. It’s a desperate attempt to show him how much he loves him, but hopefully it’ll do the trick. 

Before the boy can tear himself away, Luke moves so that he’s straddling him, making him unable to escape. He grabs Ben’s face and kisses him even deeper, their tongues swirling together. They’re not the only things swirling; both of their Force signatures are intertwining, leaving them more connected than they’ve ever been.

Luke can feel all of Ben’s emotions: the fear, anger, and loneliness that burn through his soul. It’s overwhelming, but there are still lingering feelings of love and hope—all directed towards him. He imagines Ben feels something similar, but he doesn’t find out what until many years later.

He’s distracted by something hard against his thigh and— _ oh _ . Deciding that this can show his nephew how much he loves him, Luke reaches down with real hand and slips it under Ben’s waistband. He grabs his cock (it’s much bigger than he realized) and squeezes it, earning him a moan. The sound is beautiful, and Luke wants to hear it over and over again.

This time he pulls away, pressing his forehead against Ben’s. 

“I always mean it when I tell you that I love you,” he says and begins to stroke the boy’s cock, setting a quick pace.

“But the, the Jedi can’t have attachments,” Ben protests, panting.

“Well, I happen to not follow that rule, so your argument doesn’t count,” Luke responds, smirking when Ben bucks his hips, trying to get more friction.

He runs his thumb over the head and the noise his nephew makes is priceless. He kisses him once more, and that’s enough to push Ben over the edge, making him come.

“Oh,  _ Luke _ ,” Ben groans, gripping Luke’s thighs tightly. 

“Good boy,” he praises, removing his hand and licking the salty semen off his fingers; Ben is just as delicious as Luke thought he would be.

His nephew grimaces but he just smirks, kissing his cheek and sliding off his lap.

“Do you still trust me?” He asks and Ben nods, blushing and tucking his hair behind his ears.

Behind the boy stands Anakin, who winks. Luke rolls his eyes and stands up, offering his gloved hand to Ben; they have to return to the Temple eventually. 

“Can we do that again?” Ben asks when he takes his hand.

“Of course,” Luke replies, smiling at him. Perhaps Anakin’s suggestion was a good one after all.


End file.
